User talk:Shadewhisker1
Welcome to the wiki Shadewhisker! ^^ We're glad to have you here, and we're happy to see you're making edits already, but please refrain from making pointless edits, such as the one you made on Brindleface, and please don't add images to character pages. That's for the leads in Project Create to do. Also, the image you put on your userpage is mine, and technically that counts as art theft, so please take it down. I don't mean to sound mean or rude, but I needed to let you know the rules, so sorry if I came off as sounding rude. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 09:41, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Shadewhisker! I am Starry Sky. I did Moonflower's warrior image, and you may not put it right now in the page. PC may approve it and then we're able to put it on a page. Just explaining you! Bye. ✧Starry Sky✧ By the evening, open the window and see, I am the starry sky... 00:19, December 1, 2011 (UTC)Starry Sky It's okay! No worries. If you need more help with some things, leave an message at my Talk Page. And also, you need to remove the images that you put on your page as your fellow Admin Paleclaw said above. It counts as art theft! If you remove it quickly, then there's no problem. Have fun editing the Wiki and finding info.! ✧Starry Sky✧ By the evening, open the window and see, I am the starry sky... 00:27, December 1, 2011 (UTC)Starry Sky Hmmm ok! But only publish it in your page, please. Just wait, the image is done in at max, 3 hours. ✧Starry Sky✧ By the evening, open the window and see, I am the starry sky... 00:32, December 1, 2011 (UTC)Starry Sky Hazeltail is here Okay! Here she is. I hope you like it! If you want help to publish her in your page, just message me! I'll be very happy to help. Also, if you want to learn how to do your own chararts, go to Project: Create and make an Join Request. I joined it yesterday. Paleclaw or another warrior may add you as an apprentice to the project. You ask the warriors how to do the things, how to use programs, etc...you'll just need Photoshop, GIMP, or any other program that uses layers. And will need to know how to use them (of course!). That's all. And don't forget to remove Oakheart's Paleclaw charart from your page too. ✧Starry Sky✧ By the evening, open the window and see, I am the starry sky... 00:51, December 1, 2011 (UTC)Starry Sky Thanks! May you meet me on the Chat? We can talk together. There's no one I can talk to, than you. So, let's befriends! ^-^' ✧Starry Sky✧ By the evening, open the window and see, I am the starry sky... 01:06, December 1, 2011 (UTC)Starry Sky Read. Well, only publish the Hazeltail I did you at your page and anywhere in any site or in this Wiki, please. Again, to add an charart to an character page, firstly PC needs to approve it and my Hazeltail isn't approved. If Paleclaw sees it, she'll certainly think it was me and I'll not tell you the rest. ✧Starry Sky✧ By the evening, open the window and see, I am the starry sky... 01:12, December 1, 2011 (UTC)Starry Sky Perhaps, here is your character. Hope you like her. Don't re-post Hazeltail's char. that I did to you to her page. And post this gray she-cat only in your page. ✧Starry Sky✧ By the evening, open the window and see, I am the starry sky... 01:23, December 1, 2011 (UTC)Starry Sky Here she is. ✧Starry Sky✧ By the evening, open the window and see, I am the starry sky... 12:13, December 1, 2011 (UTC)Starry Sky No problem! Also, you weren't bothering me. You can ask me 100 more chararts, I'll be very happy to do them all! If you want help in something, or any other charart, fell totally free to ask me! ✧Starry Sky✧ By the evening, open the window and see, I am the starry sky... 22:18, December 1, 2011 (UTC)Starry Sky Yeah, sadly no more! I'll also leave the Wiki. Anyway, success to you, merry Christmas and happy new year. =j